This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Ingestive behavior is a major factor in predisposing to a variety of diseases, but the neurohumoral mechanisms responsible for ingestive behavior are not well understood. An understanding of those mechanisms may lead to new strategies for controlling digestive behaviors that are risk factors for specific diseases. This is a multi-investigator program that involves several institutions. The objectives are to develop a better understanding of the following 1. Neurohumoral organization of ingestive behavior in a mouse model. 2. Salt-sensitivity of blood pressure in a chimpanzee model. 3.Brain regulation of appetite mechanisms in humans and in a baboon model. 4. Neurohumoral control of salt and water intake in a baboon model.